fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanGame:Monster Hunter Surge
Monster Hunter Surge is a fangame created by Dinoman0310 Setting Monster Hunter Surge takes place several years after Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and after Monster Hunter: World. Many new discoveries from the New World have come to the Old World and still previously undiscovered areas and monsters are being discovered in what is nicknamed the "Old New World". Gameplay WIP Story |-|Low Rank= A new hunter arrives at Moga Village, being welcomed by the Moga Village Chief. The village has become much sturdier since the Ceadeus caused trouble a while ago and it has been prospering recently due to its relative proximity to the New World, getting the discoveries from the New World sooner than other regions. The villagers will at first be messing with the new hunter from time to time as they send them off on quests, but over time the hunter gets to know all the villagers better and befriends them. As the hunter manages to climb the ranks, they're allowed access to the airship which brings them to Bherna. In Bherna they hear rumors of thunderstorms happening more frequently across several regions. The hunter continues doing quests for the two villages until they encounter a dangerous monster on one of their hunts for Moga, a Voluron. The Leviathan was thought to have gone extinct long ago, but seems it has come out of hiding for some reason. The Moga Village Chief grants the hunter access to a village belonging to a friend of his in an arctic region which is called Mevare Village. Meanwhile, they hear the thunderstorms have become way more frequent and fierce and are widespread across many regions now. It's speculated that these thunderstorms are causing electric monsters to become agitated across the regions, including the Voluron that came out of its hiding. Three powerful electrical monsters are now coming dangerously close to civilization and must thus be taken down before they cause too much trouble. Zacaztan is threatening Mevare, Zarominax is threatening Bherna and Voluron is threatening Moga. Once Voluron, the last of three, is slain the thunderstorms have become a serious problem and are causing large amounts of trouble across regions. The hunter continue doing quests for the villages while the storms are happening until they meet a weakened Aavariff after taking down the target of their quest. The hunter manages to repel the Aavariff and return to Moga Village soon after as the thunderstorms suddenly start dimming down. The Moga Village Chief speculates that the Aavariff was causing the thunderstorms as it's known to be capable of causing storms. The Chief is however uncertain why the storms they were making were becoming so fierce and why the Aavariff was weakened to begin with. A couple of quests later, the hunter encounters an Elder Dragon they've never seen before which turns out to be an Ikuiretsu. The Moga Village Chief realizes the Ikuiretsu must have been harassing the Aavariff and using it to charge itself with energy, causing the thunderstorms to become more fierce. The hunter will come across the Ikuiretsu in a couple more quests afterwards before it's time for them to take the Elder Dragon on. They manage to slay the Elder Dragon, finally ending the problems with the thunderstorms across the regions. |-|High Rank= WIP Monsters * Monster Hunter Surge Monster List Areas * Monster Hunter Surge Area List Quests * Monster Hunter Surge Quest List Gameplay/Other Mechanics (Changes) WIP Siege Mode WIP Demo Quests Trivia * The name "Monster Hunter Surge" is in reference to the importance of electricity in the first part of the story. It can also be seen as a reference to the element used by the game's flagships, Voluron, Zacaztan and Zarominax. Credits * ThumbThumb: For suggesting the fangame's name. Category:Fan Game Category:Articles under construction Category:Dinoman0310